Lucas Kendall
Blue (MMPR) | lbl22 = Status | data22 = Active | lbl23 = Zords | data23 = Tyrannosaurus Dinozord Dragonzord Red Dragon Thunderzord Pyramidas Warrior Wheel }} "Time Force Blue!" Lucas Kendall is Time Force Blue of the [[Time Force Rangers|'Time Force Rangers']]. History Lucas is vainly obsessed with two things: looks and cars. In the year 3000 he is a race car driver, and acts as a big brother figure to Trip. Lucas is also "cool", the sort of guy whom everyone seems jealous of (especially Trip), and seems to be a big hit with the ladies. He also possesses a deadpan sense of humor. After the Time Force Rangers return to the future, they later return to assist the Wild Force Rangers in battling the Mut-Orgs. Lucas goes back to the future, revealing a possible romance between him and Nadira who had liked him at least as far back as Nadira's Dream Date. He also had apparently set her up so she didn't have to go to prison by presumably getting her community service or something similar. Whenever Jen or Wes are not around he usually leads the rest of the team. Legacy of Power The Time Force Rangers were featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Super Megaforce Lucas and the other Time Force Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Boom! Studios Time Force Rangers in shattered Grid]] Based from Outpost One, the Time Force Rangers investigated a fracture in space time, caused by interference in the past, which endangered the entire multiverse. In an attempt to repair it, an explosion pierced the Megazord, resulting in the Green, Yellow and Blue Rangers being sucked into the fracture. Time Force Blue Zords *Time Flyer 2 Arsenal *Chrono Morpher **Blue Time Force Power **Chrono Blaster **Chrono Sabers **V-2 *Blue Vector Cycle Ranger Key The Time Force Blue Ranger Key is Lucas’s personal Ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Noah Carver (Super Megaforce Blue) who uses it to fight as the Blue Time Force Ranger. Although it has not been used yet, it has been seen in the toyline. Notes *Lucas' "ladies' man" personality is similar to Katie's sentai counterpart Domon aka TimeYellow. It is likely that two characters from Super Sentai (Ayase and Domon) were merged into one character (Lucas Kendall) in Power Rangers. *Lucas seems to like Nadira after Time Force, as reference in Reinforcements from the Future. *He is the only Time Force Ranger from the future to have his last name officially revealed in the series. **This can also imply the other 3 have last names, which have been rumored and questioned. **In the Time Force intro, Ayase, Lucas' Sentai counterpart, can be seen morphing. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also (similar behavioral traits) References Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Power Rangers Time Force Category:Time travelers Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional racecar drivers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2001